Cross My Heart
by Harpiebird
Summary: FINISHED. Hermione and Bill spend a night in the Mrs. Weasley's garden. A little one shot HermioneBill. PLEASE review if you like it!
1. Beginning

Cross My Heart by Stephanie  
  
Warning: This is a Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger fic. Characters ARE going to be OOC; sadly I can't really put the characters as their true selves, Sorry!  
  
Summary: Bill and Hermione are falling for each other. A little one shot H/B fic. Please review! NO FLAMES!  
  
A/N: This is a one shot fic, which I hope is successful and doesn't really suck. I know it will though, hardly anything I write is actually reviewed.  
  
A/n2: Anyone who reads or LIKES Hermione/Bill fics/pairing should write some! I've already read all the ones posted at fanfiction.net. And let me tell you, there are hardly any stories! So please start an H/B fic if you like the pairing. Or if you want a challenge.  
  
|-|-| Chapter 1 |-|-|  
  
Hermione signed in happiness, she at the Weasley's home for a party, Ron's engagement to Lavender Brown. All the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were at the get together.  
  
Lavender and Ron had gotten together in there 6th year with the help of Hermione and Harry. Lavender had told Hermione who she had liked at a Truth and Dare party in there dorm room, which Hermione actually stayed and played with the other girls. So Hermione, smiling the next day asked Harry who Ron liked. And Harry, seeing the glint in her eyes asked why. Hermione answered she knew who liked him and wanted to see if he liked her and then if they like each other she would do some matching. Harry nodded in understanding and said Ron liked Lavender.  
  
Lavender and Ron smiled as they got hugs and praises from everyone. Mrs. Weasley had burst in tears at the thought of her little Ronald getting married! Mr. Weasley was trying comforting her.  
  
When the dinner was over, everyone left except Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Hermione. Hermione was staying with the Weasley's over night and as for Bill he had no flat of his own.  
  
[-|-|-|-]  
  
A/n: I'm not sure how old Bill really is but I'm making him 28, as Hermione (in my fic) is 22 (added a year becuz of the Time-turner). Charlie is 27, Percy is 25, Fred and George are 23, Ron is 21, and Ginny is 20. And of course Harry is 21.  
  
A/n2: Hopefully I'll finish chapter 2 soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: I know this is short BUT it just had to be sadly, sorry!  
  
* Please ONLY review if you like this fic! * 


	2. Garden Thoughts

Cross My Heart  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: Sadly no one reviewed. :( Hopefully someone, who is very nice, will review? Hope so! But people did review my other new fic, Our Little Avalon! Thanks to those who did!  
  
[-|-] Chapter Two [-|-]  
  
After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed, Hermione sneaked down stairs, went out the backdoor, went to Mrs. Weasley's garden and sat on a small tree bench and looked up at the moon.  
  
The garden had changed much since Hermione was at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley, as a gift to Mrs. Weasley, bought different kinds of flowers and planted them the year after Ginny graduated.  
  
Hermione loved looking at the moon from a garden. It was the most beautiful, peaceful, romantic thing, she thought.  
  
'Too bad I don't have anyone to share it with.' Hermione thought sadly to herself.  
  
Hermione was not beautiful but not ugly. She was not skinny but not fat. She looked very plain. Her hair had calmed down though; it wasn't as bushy and big as it use to be. Now it was very wavy and it was a light brown color.  
  
{+}  
  
Bill Weasley went outside and looked up at the sky. He sighed; it was very peaceful right now. Quiet.  
  
He loved quiet places, though he did love to go to muggle rock concerts. Plus he did have Fred and George as brothers, and respected him like they do him.  
  
It's just he in joys quiet and concluded places. That was haft the reason he worked in Egypt. No one really bothered him, except if they needed his help or they told him where he had to go for the day.  
  
He turned to look at the garden. He smiled. He remembered the day his father went to so much trouble to fix that garden. His father would do anything for his mother.  
  
As he looked at it he had a feeling he should go there. So he did.  
  
[-|-][-|-][-|-]  
  
A/n: In this story, Bill is like me in a lot of ways. Plus I *really* want to visit Egypt so he's more lucky then me. |sighs| I also want to visit Italy, Ireland, and Britain. And maybe live in Britain when I'm older.  
  
A/n2: Anyway I have made the ending already, lol. But I haven't made the next chapter. So it'll take awhile to be posted. But there WILL be Hermione/Bill fluff in the next chapter!  
  
A/n3: PLEASE REVIEW! No flames!  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PS: I do NOT own Hermione Granger or Bill Weasley, BECAUSE I would *not* make Harry like Cho, Hermione and Ron wouldn't like each other, and Sirius would NOT have died. 


	3. Flashbacks and flowers

Cross My Heart  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: Thanks to Mrs. Ernie Macmillan for reviewing! :) I'll try to make it longer, sorry if I couldn't. It's very hard to get ideas for chapters, even though I've already made the ending.  
  
[-|-] Chapter Three [-|-]  
  
He turned to look at the garden. He smiled. He remembered the day his father went to so much trouble to fix that garden. His father would do anything for his mother.  
  
As he looked at it he had a feeling he should go there. So he did.  
  
As he reached a point to where there was a bench, he saw Hermione there.  
  
He hardly talked to Hermione before, well because he really didn't have much to say to her anyway. But he did know she was atop of her year when she was at Hogwarts, was Head girl, prefect in years 5-6, dated Viktor Krum, and he knew all this because of Ron's small crush on her when he was in first – fourth year.  
  
His mom was talking about Hermione just yesterday at dinner; about how she hadn't been dating since she left Hogwarts and broke up with Viktor.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Arthur, it's not right for her to be alone for so long. She might not get married and have children. And she'll never feel the magic between true lovers." Said Molly, Bill looked at his mom.  
  
It was bad enough she was going off at him not being married and having children (she blamed it on his earring and his hair) haft the time because Harry and Ginny are engaged and will be married in a month, Percy and Penelope are married and have two sons (ages: 3 and 2), Charlie and Rehanne Zalos (a girl from Charlie's work) go married last year and expecting a baby boy in June, Fred married Angelina and has a baby boy coming in August and George married Norietta Elden and has one son(age 1) so far, and now she was going on about Hermione who isn't even her daughter. But in away she was part of their family.  
  
"Well, that's basically her decision, dear. You have to let her find the right person her self." Said Arthur then started eating his supper.  
  
"Yes well, how will she know who the right person is if she isn't dating?" Molly asked her husband. He looked up at his wife confused and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Don't know" he said then went back to eating.  
  
"Mom, maybe you should just let her be. She'll have a boyfriend when she wants one." Bill put in his own opinion, earning an argument about him not being married again and suggestions of him cutting his hair and getting rid of his earring.  
  
Bill shook his head and got up from the table and went upstairs to his old room.  
  
Flash foreword  
  
He just stared at her for a few minutes. He saw that she was looking at the full moon.  
  
And as he was watching her, he thought the moonlight made a soft glow around her, which made her look beautiful in his opinion.  
  
As Hermione picked up a flower and put it in her hair, he started to walk towards her. Not knowing why.  
  
{+}  
  
Hermione sighed again as she looked down. She picked up a small blue flower. She studied it for awhile then tucked it behind her right ear and smiled.  
  
"It's pretty peaceful out here." Said a voice behind her, Hermione jumped up in surprise and turned around, but when she turned around she relaxed again.  
  
[-|-][-|-][-|-]  
  
A/n: More coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
-Stephanie 


	4. Talking and Moonlight Eyes

Cross My Heart  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: Thanks to Mrs. Ernie Macmillan and urlildevil105 for reviewing! :)  
  
[-|-] Chapter Four [-|-]  
  
As Hermione picked up a flower and put it in her hair, he started to walk towards her. Not knowing why.  
  
{+}  
  
Hermione sighed again as she looked down. She picked up a small blue flower. She studied it for awhile then tucked it behind her right ear and smiled.  
  
"It's pretty peaceful out here." Said a voice behind her, Hermione jumped up in surprise and turned around, but when she turned around she relaxed again. She sat back down on the bench again.  
  
"Yeah it is," Hermione agreed, smiling up at Bill. He smiled back.  
  
"So do come out here every night?" asked Bill sitting down beside her on the bench.  
  
"Mostly every night. You?" asked Hermione, smiling at Bill.  
  
'She has a nice smile.' Thought Bill  
  
"Yeah especially if I can't sleep at night" Answered Bill, looking up at the moon like Hermione had been doing, Hermione smiled at him as she agrees. She looked at him.  
  
'Wow, he looks really hot in the moonlight,' Hermione thought, she blushed and looked up at the moon.  
  
A few butterflies flew above them; Hermione sighed and thought, 'They're beautiful.'  
  
The butter flies were all kinds of colors; blues, purples, pinks, yellows, reds, etc.  
  
A small spring breeze flew across the garden, making the tree leaves flutter in the wind and flowers sway side to side gently. Hermione looked around.  
  
'This IS romantic' thought Hermione, as she slowly looked over at Bill. And he was doing the same; slowly looking over at Hermione.  
  
'At least I could finally share this moment with someone.' Hermione and Bill thought as they gazed at each other.  
  
Bill could see the moon's reflection on Hermione's eyes which made them magical looking, he thought.  
  
Hermione could see emotions threw Bill's eyes with the help of the moon. It made his eyes look beautiful.  
  
[-|-][-|-][-|-]  
  
A/n: I know really short! I'm sorry; I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so I ended it there. PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
-Stephanie 


	5. A Kiss Goodnight

Cross My Heart  
By Stephanie  
  
A/n: Thanks to Mrs. Ernie Macmillan, Tini, and StarsLover for reviewing! :)  
  
[-|-] Chapter Five [-|-]  
  
As Hermione picked up a flower and put it in her hair, he started to walk towards her. Not knowing why.  
  
'At least I could finally share this moment with someone.' Hermione and Bill thought as they gazed at each other.  
  
Bill could see the moon's reflection on Hermione's eyes which made them magical looking, he thought.  
  
Hermione could see emotions threw Bill's eyes with the help of the moon. It made his eyes look beautiful.  
  
After awhile, they both looked away.  
  
After about five minutes Bill started up conservation and they both learned a lot about each other, as they talked for hours.  
  
{+|+}  
  
When it was nearing three o'clock Hermione got up to go inside as she was very tired. (A/n: Hermione was out there since 12 and Bill was out there since one o'clock.)  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Bill as he also stood up. Hermione looked up at him, as he was six feet and she was 5'6.  
  
"I'm going to Ginny's old room to sleep, it *is* three o'clock in the morning." Answered Hermione smiling up at him and yawned, "What about you?"  
  
"Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed too." Bill said as he took out his elbow for her to put her arm threw the space, "May I walk you to your room, my lady?"  
  
"You may sir," Hermione smiled, blushing as she put her arm threw.  
  
As Hermione and Bill walked towards Ginny's room, they whispered to each other about small things so they wouldn't be heard by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
When they actually did get to Ginny's old room, Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"Good night Bill." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Good night Hermione," he said as he slowly inched towards her until he gently kissed her lips. The kissed turned into something more loving and passionate then either of them ever felt before.  
  
When they pulled back, they were both smiling brightly and were blushing almost as red as Bill's hair.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" Bill asked.  
  
"Of course," Hermione remarked while turning the door and went inside to go to bed.  
  
[-|-][-|-][-|-]  
  
A/n: I know really short! I'm sorry; I had a lot of trouble with this chapter also, so I ended it there. I think their will only are two more chapters left.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. the wedding

**Cross My Heart**  
_**By Stephanie  
**_  
A/n: Last chapter people! Sorry to say it is. I loved making this fic, even if it was a challenge for me. Also sorry for the chapter taking so long to make, but I had been very busy.  
  
And I would like to thank **_ANYONE_** who reviews this chapter!  
  
Thanks to Mrs. Ernie Macmillan, urlildevil105, Tini, and StarsLover for reviewing.

* * *

** [--] Chapter 6; a Wedding [--]**  
  
Hermione was wearing a Solid White wedding dress, with white with pink off- the-shoulder satin A-line with metallic embroidery and pink accents with long chiffon bell sleeves, and strappy Britany platform dyeable satin sandal. She was wearing elbow length Veil with Swarovski crystal and Sutache edge.  
  
"Bill, you crossed my path when I was fifteen, then you crossed my heart two years ago and made it yours, but it was yours before. I love you very much, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't picture my future without you. I love you Bill Weasley." Hermione said smiling, her honey brown eyes sparkling with her beautiful white wedding dress.  
  
She never knew she would have this special day until he proposed to her.  
  
Bill smiled down at her. She was breath taking. In his eyes she was the most beautiful woman in the world... no the universe. "Hermione, you have my heart and soul in your power. I would die for you if I had to; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my soul and mind."  
  
A few tears fell from her eyes. But they weren't sad tears! They were happy tears. She smiled up at him as he brushed them away. "I love you, Hermione, and no one else can change that, no one." He smiled at her then looked at his old headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled. Though he knew the answer he asked, "Will you Hermione Jane Granger take Bill Weasley to be your offley wedded husband in sickness and in health?"  
  
"I do," Hermione answered, smiling towards Dumbledore then at Bill. Dumbledore smiled at her then looked towards a smiling Bill.  
  
"And do you, Bill Author Weasley take Hermione Granger has your offley wedded wife, in sickness and in health?"  
  
"I do," Bill said.  
  
"Good, good. Now I penance you as husband and wife," Dumbledore said, while his eyes sparkled with merry. "You now may kiss the braid."  
  
And with that, Hermione and Bill kissed as husband and wife for the first time.  
  
_**...The End...**_

* * *

**A/n: **That was perfect! It might be sappy to you but who the heck cares? I loved writing it! That would be sooo cool if that happened on my wedding day! Lol, I have many many years until I have to plan a wedding or even have one, lol. :)  
  
**A/n2:** Also Jane _is_ Hermione's **REAL** middle name! I just picked Author as his middle name as it _IS_ his father's name.  
  
**A/n3:** Bye guys! **_PLEASE_** review!  
  
**A/n4:** Did I get the wedding lines right? I'm not sure, I've been to a wedding, but like I don't really pay attention as I was like 7 years old! And that was 6 years ago. _LOL_  
  
** -Stephanie  
**  
**PS:** **I do NOT own Hermione Granger or Bill Weasley**, BECAUSE I would _not_ make Harry like Cho, Hermione and Ron _**wouldn't like each other**_, Draco _would _be a little nicer to the trio, and Sirius would **_NOT_** have died or fell in that veil!  
  
**PLEASE review! BUT ONLY IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC! Thank you.**


End file.
